


Christmas

by fatcatwrites



Series: vampire/ghost au [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatwrites/pseuds/fatcatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>xmas fluff<br/>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2543519">Halloween</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> am i late to the party, or just really really early? who knows. enjoy.

As it turns out, resurrection is not as simple as _reanimating a corpse_. Loki has certain needs, and one of them happens to be a very peculiar diet.

 

And by peculiar, of course, Thor means raw meat. Specifically, raw human flesh.

 

But Loki, being Loki, is ridiculously picky about the sort of flesh he’s willing to eat. Which, okay, an arm with some maggots crawling around on it is hardly the most appetizing meal, but where’s Thor going to find _fresh_ _meat_ for his brother twice a week?

 

It’s takes a bit of adjustment, having to take into account someone else’s needs again, but Thor manages.

 

They end up going grave-robbing and body-snatching every few weeks, together, as brothers do. The meat is butchered, portioned, vacuum sealed and frozen in the basement.

 

Which, in no uncertain terms, amounts to Thor having dozens of dead people _chilling_ in his basement.

 

So there’s that.

 

\--

 

There is a weight settled against Thor’s side, warm and soft and snoring oh-so-very slightly.

 

Said weight also has arms that splay out across Thor’s chest and might be drooling.

 

Maybe.

 

Thor rolls over and pins Loki’s slight form beneath his own, curling over protectively as he presses chaste, butterfly kisses against every inch of exposed skin. He can feel the moment Loki wakes, the sudden tension in his body as a giggle builds in his chest and bursts pass his lips.

 

It’s a beautiful sound, so Thor maps and traces every ticklish spot on his brother to hear the laughter intensify.

 

“Stop,” Loki gasps, pushing at Thor’s head as he tries to shift away. “ _Stop_.”

 

One last kiss to his brother’s bare stomach, and Thor pulls away, shifting onto his elbows to peer down at Loki.

 

“Hello,” he grins, unable to hold back his amusement. “You drooled on me.”

 

"I did not," Loki mutters, wiping at the dampness around his mouth. He flushes bright red when he realizes what he's doing, curling his hand to a fist and resting it at his side.

 

Thor’s about to respond when Loki’s attention noticeably shifts, eyes sliding over him to the glass doors leading to the balcony. There’s nothing remarkable about it, from what Thor can tell, but Loki has taken to odd little quirks ever since he regained his body – walking into walls, touching _everything_ within reach, knocking things over just to watch it fall. The last one’s a bit annoying, but Thor tolerates it if only because he knows Loki has not been able to move anything for a very long time.

 

“Is it snowing?” Loki asks with barely concealed excitement. His eyes grow wide and he’s off the bed, scrambling towards the doors and –

 

Thor cringes as Loki runs into the glass pane, falling backwards onto his butt and blinking up in confusion.

 

“Maybe you should get dressed first,” Thor says, mouth twitching in an attempt not to smile. “And then, you know, open the door.”

 

It’s a testament to Loki’s excitement that he doesn’t even bother with a scathing reply. Instead, he brushes himself off and heads over to the dresser, digging through the drawers to find suitably warm gear. Thor heads off in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

 

“Oh, before I forget…”

 

Thor pauses, looking over his shoulder to see a medium sized package in Loki’s hands. Apparently it’d been stashed away under some of Loki’s clothes. The wrapping is a bright, almost neon, red and looks absolutely horrendous, but it’s clear an effort had been made.

 

“Merry Christmas, brother,” Loki looks away, a little embarrassed but entirely pleased with himself.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Thor echoes as he takes the gift from his brother. Loki looks at him expectantly, so Thor settles back onto the bed and starts tearing open the paper. Nestled amongst layers and layers of gift wrapping is a red knit sweater, and Thor can tell with the first pass of his fingers over the wool that it’s going to _itch_.

 

“I found a book on knitting patterns in your study,” Loki says. “And I measured you while you were sleeping, so it should fit.”

 

There is little Thor can do against his brother’s expectant look, so he tugs the sweater over his head, wilfully ignoring the scratchy material in favour of expressing his thanks in the form of a hug or ten. Loki manages to extract himself, eventually, and Thor finds his flushed pink cheeks all too endearing.

 

Nevertheless, Thor leaves Loki to changing while he makes use of the bathroom, and when he emerges again Loki is gone, presumably in the foyer bundling up against the cold. Thor dresses quickly in order to catch up with his brother, and sure enough, Loki’s still by the front door when Thor gets there, trying to pull on his boots with mittens.

 

"Here." Thor bends over and helps Loki with his boots, pulling Loki's snowpants over them when he's done. He pulls the hood of the winter jacket over Loki's hat, tightening the string to secure it in place. Thor gets the door for Loki, and watches with amusement as his brother waddles out onto the front lawn before flopping down backwards into a snow drift. His laughter can be heard echoing over the distance, and if Thor squints he can see a slip of a pink tongue peeking out to catch wayward snowflakes from the sky.

 

It's the best Christmas Thor's had in years.

 

 


End file.
